Birthday Gift
by Al-kun666
Summary: Terkadang, apa yang kita miliki dan tidak kita pedulikan adalah hal yang paling orang lain inginkan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa yang orang lain miliki dan tidak dia pedulikan adalah hal yang paling kita inginkan. Jangan melihat apa yang tidak kamu miliki, tapi bersyukurlah dengan apa yang kamu miliki sekarang. #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**~Birthday Gifts~**

_10 Oktober 2019._

Naruto meringkuk di kamarnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya dengan malas. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu lebih dari hari-hari yang lain. Kenapa? Tentu saja itu karena dia bisa lebih lama merasakan kenyamanan kasur miliknya. Atau setidaknya, itu yang Naruto pikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Naru-_chan,_ bangun sayang!"

"..."

"Naru-_chan?_"

"Arghh _Kaa-chan _ayolah, ini hari minggu!" Naruto merengek malas saat dia mendengar suara lembut milik ibunya dari luar.

"Apakah kau lupa? Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-18 Naru-_chan_! Yang ke-18! Tentu saja kita harus merayakannya."

Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan saat dia mendengar balasan ibunya. Dia tahu persis apa yang ibunya maksud dengan 'merayakan'itu.

"Ya ya, baiklah aku bangun _Kaa-chan_." Naruto membuka selimutnya dengan malas. Dia menguap pelan, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur.

"_Kaa-chan _tunggu kau di bawah Naru-_chan._"

"Hmmm." Naruto hanya berguman malas saat ia mendengar suara milik ibunya yang perlahan menjauh dari kamarnya.

**...xxXxx...**

Saat Naruto tiba di lantai bawah, dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang kini sedang meminum kopi di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Sedangkan ibunya nampak sedang menyiapkan piring dan mangkuk yang diisi makanan di meja makan.

"Ah Naru-_chan_, kemarilah! Ayo duduk." Kushina tersenyum lembut saat dia melihat anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto mengangguk, dan dia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya.

"Pagi Naruto." Minato tersenyum lembut sambil melihat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Pagi _Tou-chan._"

"Ta da~ ramen spesial ulang tahun Naru-_chan _sudah siap!" Kushina berjalan ke meja makan dengan sebuah mangkok jumbo di tangannya. Menyimpan mangkok jumbo tersebut tepat di hadapan Naruto, Kushina tersenyum saat dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang~" Kushina mengecup pipi kanan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tersenyum lucu saat melihat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Terima kasih _Kaa-chan._" Naruto balik mengecup pipi Kushina dengan wajah memerah. Ah, perayaan ulang tahun ini benar-benar membuat Naruto malu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto, kau semakin dewasa rupanya." Minato meletakan korannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih _Tou-chan._" Naruto menunduk dengan raut wajah memerah. Ya, inilah perayaan yang ibunya maksud. Dari saat dia berumur 5 tahun sampai sekarang, perayaan ulang tahun Naruto terus berjalan seperti ini.

Tidak ada kue, tidak ada lilin, tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada pesta, tidak ada hadiah kecuali ramen. Itu hanya ucapan sederhana dari orang tuanya. Naruto tidak membenci ini, tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya penasaran kenapa orang tuanya tidak seperti orang tua lain? Naruto selalu ingin mengajukan pertanyaan ini, tapi selalu dia urungkan. Tapi kali ini, dia ingin benar-benar bertanya pada orang tuanya.

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, _bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?"

Kushina dan Minato saling memandang untuk sejanak. Mereka tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu sayang, ada apa?" balas Kushina dengan lembut.

Naruto memendang ibunya dengan rumit sebelum dia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kalian tidak seperti orang tua lain? Kenapa setiap hari ulang tahunku, kalian hanya mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja? Bukanya aku tidak menyukai ini semua, hanya saja ... aku ingin tahu kenapa?"

Kushina dan Minato nampak tertegun, mereka kembali saling pandang untuk sejenak. Kushina memandang Minato dengan tatapan bertanya. sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan lembut kearah Kushina.

"Baiklah, karena kau bertanya. _Kaa-chan _akan menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu ok?"

Meskipun Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi dia hanya mengangguk dengan pelan dan memandang Kushina dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dulu, ada seorang anak dari keluarga kaya. Dia adalah seorang anak yang lembut dan baik. Setiap kali dia ber-ulang tahun, dia selalu disuguhi dengan pesta yang luar biasa mewah. Dia tidak kekurangan hadiah sama sekali juga, bibi dan pamannya bahkan memberinya hadiah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17."

"Wow!"

Naruto tercengang, seberapa kontras kehidupan anak dalam cerita ini dengan kehidupan miliknya? Bukankah itu bagaikan langit dan bumi? Kushina yang melihat reaksi Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil sesekali dia melirik kearah Minato yang kini nampak sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

"Tapi satu hal yang tidak orang lain tahu, anak itu akan menangis di kamarnya saat pesta ulang tahun miliknya selesai dirayakan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia mempunyai banyak hadiah? Bukankah dia mengadakan pesta yang meriah? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung. Apakah orang itu tidak waras?

Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Karena pada saat pesta ulang tahun tersebut, kedua orang tuany tidak pernah sekalipun ada di sana bersamanya. Hanya beberapa pengasuh, pembantu dan beberapa tamu yang merayakannya."

"..."

"Anak itu pernah berkata, dia tidak ingin semua hadiah ini, dia tidak ingin semua pesta ini. Yang dia inginkan pada hari ulang tahunnya hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya ada di sisinya."

"... Memangnya kemana kedua orang tua anak tersebut?"

"Orang tuanya ... mengalami kecelakaan saat dia masih berusia 5 tahun dalam perjalanan bisnis mereka, dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu." Kushina berkata dengan lembut, dia mengelus kepala Naruto dengan pelan. Matanya menunjukan sentuhan kesedihan saat dia melihat tubuh Minato menegang untuk sesaat.

"A-apa?" Naruto tertegun, orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal? Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan Kushina pun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi dan hanya mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu _Kaa-chan,_ maaf aku telah bertanya seperti itu, kalian adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik untukku!"

Kushina tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Saat dia melihat raut wajah sedih Naruto, Kushina segera memberikannya pelukan lembut.

"_Ne_ Naruto, apa kau ingin tahu siapa anak itu?"

Naruto tertegun dengan pertanyaan Kushina barusan, dia memandang Kushina yang kini matanya sudah sembab sembari memandang Minato yang hanya menunduk dalam diam di samping mereka berdua.

Tunggu ...

Jangan bilang kalau anak dalam cerita itu adalah ...

"Anak dalam cerita itu adalah ayahmu Naruto."

Mata Naruto melebar, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia menoleh kearah ayahnya, dan dia bisa melihat ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum sedih kearahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, air mata meluncur dari kedua matanya. Melepaskan pelukan Kushina, dia langsung memeluk Minato dengan kuat. Naruto terisak dipelukan Minato.

"M-maafkan aku ayah, m-maaf!" Naruto berkata dengan suara parau.

Minato membalas pelukan Naruto, air mata kembali mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, bukankah aku sekarang sudah mempunyai dirimu dan Kushina. Aku sudah lebih bahagia sekarang."

Kushina tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak tersebut, meskipun air mata juga mengalir di kedua matanya. Berjalan mendekat, Kushina juga memeluk pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!_"

"_Hadiah ulang tahun bukanlah tentang seberapa mewah atau mahal hadiah tersebut. Bukan juga tentang seberapa banyak hadiah yang kau dapat. Tapi itu semua tentang __**seberapa banyak kau bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang.**__" –Al-Kun666 2019-_

**The End ...**

**A/N: **SOM kapan update? Pasti gw update, kemaren-kemaren sibk sama kerjaan. Skrg lagi mulai gw kerjain lagi.

Bagi yang mau gabung ke grup FI di Whatsapp silahkan pm ke gw. Atau hubungi ketua grup Eins-Zwei.

Kalo ga sanggup baca gausah maksain buat baca, soalnya ini fic SKS.

Ok, terima kasih.


End file.
